In Their Hands
by waiting-to-bloom
Summary: ONESHOT Akito asks for one final battle between cat and rat. revised


A.N: thanks to some considerate reviewers (_la, unheard screams, sora-kuro_) , I decided to put in a small addition to my story concerning Kyo. It's not much of a change but I think it rounds out the story as nicely as possible.

-.-

-.-

-.-

In Their Hands

-.-

-.-

by

-.-

-.-

waiting-to-bloom

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Akito was draped across the futon, her deep scarlet kimono pooling out around her. Thin hands rubbed intensely against her temples in an attempt to ease her head cracking migraine. She would give anything to be healthy, a chance to live life without the heavy cloud of death brewing over her. To be without sickness was Akito's one true wish, but alas, she was appointed from birth a responsibility. She was god after all; a fact clearly not missed by the zodiac around her, and because of this she must bear their burden.

Feeling no result from her massaging she let her arms fall limply down. Her eyebrows knitted together for a moment as her mind wandered to the purpose of this day. "Hatori!" she called, her voice shattering the stillness. She rolled onto her back, and lifted herself into a half sitting position. Impatience running through her veins, she called louder. "Hatori!"

At last, Hatori came ambling in, immediately moving to Akito's side. "What's wrong, Akito?" he asked in his never changing voice, though concern was clearly detectable. Despite the hardships Hatori had suffered stemming mostly from Akito (his eye was proof of that), he couldn't throw away the loyalty he had towards his god. All zodiacs had it, whether they liked it or not, that certain bond that tied them to their god.

Akito sat quietly, for a brief second, gazing intently downward. Suddenly, she leaned her forehead against Hatori's shoulder, causing him to stiffen. His shoulder was still cold, since he had come from outside, where the weather was chilly; and as Akito rested her head against it, a smile formed as her headache fell away against its chill. "Hatori is like ice," she whispered, perhaps not realizing the indications behind her words. The doctor stayed still, finding himself gazing sorrowfully outside the round window beyond Akito's shoulder. A young Japanese maple's maroon leaves had faded a dirty yellow-red, its dark branches peaking out sharply against the contrast. It was fall, the season of change, and what Hatori hoped would be for the better. A single complete yellow leaf shivered in the breeze, he watched it as it was shaken off the branch and whisked heavenward. Akito raised her head, her cold blue eyes obscuring Hatori's view. "I know what you are thinking," she said her eyes piercing into his own. "But don't get too hopeful. You know it best anyway, Hatori. Fall changes to winter, nobody can change that." She lay back down, eyes glazing the ceiling. "Do you know what day it is?"

Hatori nodded slowly, undoubtedly confused by the obvious question. "Yes, today is October 30th."

Akito giggled lightly, "Yes, yes it is."

No longer acknowledging Hatori's presence, she curled herself up on the futon a small smile playing on her lips. Hatori kneeled stiffly on the same spot, confused whether or not he should leave. After a few moments of contemplating, he made a move to turn out of the room. But just as he stood up Akito's voice stopped him. "It cannot be stopped," she whispered, the earlier laughter gone, "Today is the day."

Despite himself, Hatori's curiosity heightened, he moved closer to the edge of the futon and leveled himself with her. "Akito, I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Akito lifted her head from under her arms and looked back up at him. A surprised look came across her face. "Why, I am surprised Hatori, you should know."

Hatori's gaze didn't falter as he questioned Akito with his stare. To his surprise, she spoke up. "The cat and rat will always be enemies. That is just how it is, it was written in the beginning."

Hatori blinked. "Written?"

Akito ignored his comment and continued. "The devious rat tricked the stupid cat into thinking that the banquet would be the next day." Hatori inclined his head slightly, he already knew this. "For that, the cat has always been resentful and he vowed that one day he would defeat the tricky rat." Akito paused, allowing a sick smile to upturn her frown.

Hatori was utterly confused, resting his hand on top of Akito's arm he questioned, "Akito are you sure you are alright?" He was becoming worried that perhaps she was slightly delusional due to her constant illness.

Akito's smile deepened, "Today would be that day."

"What?"

Akito was becoming slightly impatient in having to explain herself. "I am god Hatori," she bit out, "I know what is going on in this family." She pushed away Hatori's resting hand.

"It is written," she continued her tone sharp but sure, "If the rat and the cat were born into the same year, a battle between the two would ensue. On the day of October 30, of their 17th year, the rat and cat will combat till death for placement among the cursed family."

Hatori's eyebrows rose into his bangs, his mouth hung open but he was struck speechless. He knew Yuki and Kyo's relationship wasn't on the…best of terms, but for either one to kill the other seemed improbable. And besides, what Akito was speaking of was like prophecy. Surely, she couldn't really predict that they would "battle" today. "Akito," he began calmly, now fully convinced she wasn't in the right mind this morning, "I think it would be best if you just rested a little bit."

Akito shot up at the comment, her eyes narrowed dangerously at Hatori. "You do not believe me?" she spoke icily. Hatori's shoulders slumped downwards; he should have predicted this reaction… "Bring them here," she commanded.

His eyes widened, and he moved quickly to make up for his mistake. "Akito maybe you should re—"

"I said bring them here!"

-.-

-.-

waiting-to-bloom

-.-

-.-

-.-

"Good morning Yuki and Kyo!" chirped Tohru Honda as she breezed into the living room.

Kyo grunted back in response, his eyes fixed on a television program.

"Morning Miss Honda," Yuki replied tilting his head in her direction in a very princely manner. However, when he went to smile an unpleasant sneeze shook his demeanor.

"Yuki! Are you okay? Are you getting a cold?" Tohru rambled. She practically sprinted in his direction to get a better a look at him.

"I'm fine," Yuki said putting his hand up, and stopping Tohru in mid stride, "it is no big deal. It's probably the sudden change in weather, it has gotten colder lately.

"Damn rat," Kyo mumbled from his spot on the couch. He was clearly upset that Yuki was hogging all of Tohru's attention. "Tohru, don't waste your time worrying over that girly boy, he said he was fine."

Tohru didn't look convinced. "But-, are you sure?" she asked directing her attention at Yuki.

Yuki nodded, "Yes, Miss Honda everything (_Achoo!_) is okay." Yuki blushed embarrassed. What a perfectly awful time to sneeze.

Tohru scooted towards Yuki, her huge blue eyes engulfing his entire vision. "Yuki…are you sure—"

"He's FINE damnit!"

Tohru jumped and pulled back, her cheeks flushed suddenly as she pawed her fists deep into her lap.

Yuki rolled his eyes at Kyo, than directed his attention to Tohru. "I am perfectly healthy, no need to worry Miss Honda." To erase her worries a bit more, he offered an earnest smile to show that everything was alright.

Tohru nodded slowly and a smile grew on her rosy face. "Okay, but this means you have to eat all your dinner tonight, I am going to make your favorite," she teased, wagging her finger at Yuki.

Kyo scrunched his nose from his spot on his couch. "You better not even think of making those nasty leeks, those things are damn near poisonous."

Tohru shook her head lightly, "Don't worry Kyo, I will make sure the leeks don't touch your plate."

Kyo pounded his fist. "Ah, but the smell, even the smell is horrendous! You will not make leeks anywhere in this house, none at all," he commanded with toddler demanding authority.

Tohru giggled softly and nodded her head, "Okay, okay Kyo. We won't eat leeks."

"Today that is," Yuki added under his breath, just loud enough for Kyo to hear.

"Damn rat! No leeks, ever!"

"Is there something the matter, dearest kitty?"

Kyo turned his head to the man at the entrance to the family room. "Shigure," he threatened, "don't call me that."

"Call you what, kitty?"

"Damnit! You know what I am talking about you perverted dog!"

Shigure snickered; it was just too easy. Ignoring Kyo's loud comments, he moved to the window and glanced outside. "Nice day isn't it."

Tohru turned her attention to the window. Fall colors were taking over the trees, sunflower yellows, fiery oranges, and stunning reds ornamented the branches. "Beautiful," she sighed.

Yuki too looked outside, nodding he responded, "That it is Miss Honda."

Kyo, who was seething in his chair and fighting between temptation and stubbornness finally relinquished and decided to see how the view really was. He glared out the window; it was…nice. His face softened as he mulled over whether or not her should go for a run later on.

Shigure stretched his arms up high over his head. He looked over in Kyo's direction, and caught the barely noticeable peaceful expression that trekked across his face. _'Kyo has been through so much,'_ he thought, _'I am glad things are finally looking up for him.'_

Just then, an urgent knock at the door ripped Shigure out of his reverie. "I'll get it," came Tohru's sweet voice.

Shigure shook his head, "Oh no, dearest flower, allow me." Before Tohru could protest he was already half-way down the hall.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Hatori was the door, his jacket folded neatly in his arm, and his brown hair tousled from the wind. His expression was stoic as always, but his eyes held a hint of urgency and was that fear?

"Ha-san!" Shigure broke out as he saw his guest. "What has brought you to my humble abode?"

Hatori shook his head, the frown on his face never fading. "Shigure, it's Akito…"

Shigure's grin slipped right off his face. "Hatori what happened? Is she alright?" he spoke, his voice suddenly hushed.

Hatori let himself in and dropped his coat unceremoniously on the chair nearby. "She's fine, but she is demanding—"

"Shigure, who is at the door?" It was Yuki, he had just turned the corner, and he looked taken aback when is eyes fell on the doctor standing by the door. "Hatori? What are you doing here?" he asked, befuddled by the surprise visit.

Hatori didn't answer, instead he merely shook his heavy head. Yuki looked for a moment at the two men, both who stared equally back with serious expressions of their own. Sensing the rising tension in the room, he quickly came to the decision that whatever was going on didn't involve him. Not wanting to be in the way, Yuki turned to leave. "I'll just be in the living room, then," he said fleetingly as he padded away from his two older cousins.

-.-

"Who was it?" asked Kyo as soon as he saw Yuki enter the room. Kyo was seated on the ground and Tohru had set herself on the couch looking expectantly up at Yuki.

Yuki shrugged swiftly and slid himself into a chair. "Hatori," he stated simply before a small couch escaped his lips.

Kyo pushed himself off the ground. "Hatori? What is he doing here?" he asked gruffly.

Again, Yuki shrugged. "I don't know…"

Kyo scoffed at the comment and was about to retort when Hatori and Shigure entered the room. Hatori stepped forward and without a word said, gathered the attention of the room. After a small pause, he spoke up. "Yuki, Kyo, Akito has requested your presence."

-.-

-.-

waiting-to-bloom

-.-

-.-

-.-

'_It is getting pretty windy outside.'_

That was Hatori's first thought as he, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru trooped outside to his car. Surprise didn't even cover for the best word to describe Yuki and Kyo's reaction to Hatori's message. They both looked peculiarly dumbfounded and were still shocked as the walked to the car. Hatori jerked his car door open and slid inside, shutting the door rapidly behind him to block out the cold wind. When everyone was seated inside and securely buckled up, he started up the car and turned it out of Shigure's driveway.

He had decided not to tell Shigure the whole truth. Well, he told most of the events, he just left out the part about killing each other. As far as Hatori could see, the detail would only cause unnecessary worry.

He didn't believe what Akito had said (or didn't want to believe) but even so, his good conscience would not let him take this even without worry. He let up on the accelerator lightly. He would just have to look out for the two; he wouldn't let anything happen to Yuki or Kyo even if that meant disobeying Akito. His heart pounded, _'It will be okay.'_

The main house finally came into view; Hatori expertly parked his vehicle off to the side and switched off the engine. Everyone was silent, only causing the worry to grow inside him even more. He could tell Yuki was scared. Once the shock had faded, Yuki seemed to clutch himself tighter, as if his arms were the only thing holding him together. His eyes stayed downcast, even after Tohru and Shigure's small attempts to lighten the mood. On the other hand, Kyo, well from what Hatori could tell, seemed apprehensive. There was a clear frown stitched across his forehead, visibly confused about the summons. As for Tohru, she just seemed puzzled and worried for her two friends. Her eyes kept flicking up at the center of the main house, holding in them a sort of nervous, awestruck wonder.

The group walked to Akito's section of the house. As they got closer the tensiononly seemed to thicken, finally, at the front of the door Hatori gestured with a nod of his head towards the two boys. "He wants to see you two, now."

The pair gulped, Hatori slid open the door, and they staggered in. The room was dark, just as Akito preferred it. She was sitting by a window, her back facing them. Yuki moved to the center of the room and kneeled. Kyo, who was unsure of what to do, followed Yuki's example and kneeled down beside him. Hatori shut the door, and the stream of light that was shining in dispersed, leaving the two engulfed in the dark environment. Yuki let out a ragged breath, his eyes determined to stay fixated on the floor, and his locks of gray hair concealed his face.

Kyo glanced over at Yuki, _'What the hell?'_ He shrugged, and looked back up at Akito. Her back was still facing them, and she made no move to acknowledge their presence. Kyo fidgeted, feeling the chocking silence that gripped him tightly. He wanted to yell, scream, anything to break free of the quiet, but silent he did still remain. A few more minutes passed by, his knees were starting to ache from kneeling on the hard floor for so long. He considered letting out a polite cough, but thought better against it. He glanced over at the rat and could feel the fear swelling out over him. The anticipation was driving Kyo up the wall. Another minute; his fingers were pinching at his thighs and his teeth bit into his lip to keep in his mounted frustration. Forty-two seconds later; he dared to let out a grunt, just the tip of the annoyance that was building within him, Akito didn't as much as move. Kyo waited, his knees and leg muscles screaming for a moment's release, none came. Finally, just when Kyo was sure he would scream, Akito stirred.

She breathed sharply in through her nose, catching the sweet autumn scent before she turned to face her rat and cat. She rose up from her sitting position swiftly and gathered the ends of her robe up off the ground. Her bare feet smacked against the floorboard as she walked towards the two. Yuki didn't dare move, his head still bowed in the same position as he had entered. Kyo stooped his neck low as soon as he saw Akito approach, but was still peeping up at her through his scattered orange bangs.

"You are wondering why you are here, no?" asked Akito, her voice smooth as ice.

There was no response to her question. She cocked her head to one side, black locks of hair tilting as she did so. Gliding down to Yuki's level, she smiled a smile that didn't reach her black beaded eyes. A long, skeletal finger reached out and brought its tip beneath Yuki's chin. He raised his head obediently, and she stared into his light eyes for a long moment. At last, the finger withdrew, and Yuki's head sunk immediately to the floor below. Gathering her robes around her, Akito sat down fully on the floor directly in front of Yuki. "Yes, I think that is what you are wondering."

Kyo's head was spinning. He didn't know what was going on, but it was kind of creeping him out and really annoying him for some reason.

Akito's eyes still didn't falter from Yuki's small form. "Do you know what day it is, Yuki?" she asked, repeating the same question she asked Hatori earlier.

Kyo was looking over at the two. _'What kind of stupid question is that?'_

Still Yuki nodded slowly, eyes never leaving the blessed floor. "October 30…"

A sick smile of satisfaction grew on Akito's face. "That's right."

She leaned in on Yuki and touched her forehead with his. "Today is a special day…" she tipped her head slightly towards his ear and whispered her next words. Kyo tried to listen in, but to no avail. His eyes swept down to Yuki's face, but he looked only more troubled and confused. Akito backed off, and moved to her feet.

She now directed her attention to Kyo as she stood towering over him. "Kyo, today is the day I will let you fulfill your destiny."

Kyo did a double take, confusion written all over his face. This was the first time Akito had ever called him by his name, and, to top it off, he was offering something for him. This was…unexpected.

Akito continued, "This is your chance to be part of the family." Kyo's ears perked up at this. "Kyo, do you no longer want to be known as the monster cat?"

Kyo spoke louder than he had intended. "No!" he cried firmly.

Akito smiled, "Good…Than I am giving you the chance to change all that has happened to you in the past, and to become an accepted and respected member of the zodiac."

"What must I do," asked Kyo all too eagerly.

"Beat the rat in battle, today."

Kyo glimpsed over at Yuki, he still had not shifted from his position. A surge of fortitude rushed through Kyo, like a dam breaking over. He felt strong, more empowered than he had ever felt in his life. "I can do it," he said looking back up at Akito.

Akito's smirk grew. "Perfect."

"Hatori!" she called raising her head to the door. The door immediately slide open, it seemed Hatori had been waiting for anything sign of danger.

"Yes, Akito."

"Take Kyo and prepare him for the fight."

Hatori hesitated. "Akito you do not really intend to—"

"Silence," Akito hissed, "You have no air to lecture me. Now take Kyo and leave."

Hatori bowed his head. "Forgive me, Akito." He waved Kyo over, and the two exited the room, leaving a motionless Yuki kneeling on the floor.

-.-

-.-

-.-

waiting-to-bloom

-.-

-.-

-.-

Shigure and Tohru were waiting just outside Akito's home. Shigure had settled himself against the wall, both arms tucked tightly into his sides, while Tohru kept pacing anxiously, stopping every once in a while, only to start again moments later. When Hatori and Kyo opened the door, Tohru jumped in surprise and immediately ran to meet them. "Kyo, what happened?"

Kyo smiled and placed his hands on Tohru's shoulders, with the confidence he had never had before. He looked deeply into her eyes and spoke to her full of determination. "Tohru, today I am going to beat that damn rat."

Tohru looked down, not fully understanding. She lifted her head up to him, worry swimming in her eyes, but before she could express her concern Kyo released his gentle grip and turned away, following Hatori down the path.

When the two were out of earshot, Tohru turned to Shigure, consumed with worry. "Shigure, what do think is going on?"

Shigure's face was blank as he watched the retreating backs of Hatori and Kyo. '_Ha-san is hiding something.'_ At last, he shook himself out of his daze and faced Tohru. "I am not really sure," he said finally, and that was the truth.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

It was like a courtyard, steaming off of Akito's back porch. A perfect patch of soft grass took up most of the area, and beyond that was a forest of tress, their leaves displaying the fall colors. Kyo and Yuki stood in their bare feet in the center of the green patch; both drabbed in white karate outfits, a black belt fitting across their waists. Akito was lounging on the porch area along with Hatori, who was standing behind her, and Shigure and Tohru.

The wind picked up again, it shook the branches of the trees, and red and orange leaves ripped away from their homes and blew gently across the courtyard. Kyo's eyes shut, he breathed slowly though his nose, calming himself as Kazuma had taught him. His bangs blew up from the wind, and suddenly his eyes shot open. His pupils dilated, and then contracted quickly back, he narrowed his gaze at Yuki, who stood across from him. Yuki didn't raise his head to meet Kyo's fierce eyes. He stood slumped, the wind blowing behind him, bringing his hair forward, and concealing his eyes.

From her spot on the porch, Akito heavily raised her hand, as though invisible weights were strapped to it. "You may begin."

Kyo quickly arranged himself into a fighting stance, for some reason he felt stronger today. A new confidence and hidden strength welled up inside him, and he wanted nothing more than to release on the lone person who slouched before him.

"Time to loose!" he yelled, drawing his fist back and directing his first attack towards Yuki's gut.

Yuki seemed to shake himself out of his mood just as Kyo approached. He caught Kyo's fist, bringing his arm back with it to weaken the blow. He then twisted his body around Kyo and pushed him off so that he could put distance between them once again.

Kyo breathed steadily, determined to not let anger blind his judgment. Again, Kyo came at Yuki, this time with a series of quick punches and kicks. Yuki blocked and dodged each attack, but made no move to counter. Kyo bounced lightly on the balls of his toes, he moved side to side bringing his fists up. He thrust his leg suddenly up, Yuki, though, predicted his movement, and ducked to dodge the kick. Keeping low to the ground, he hooked his leg onto Kyo's ankles and successfully swept his feet from underneath him. Yuki jumped back a few feet, and allowed Kyo to get back up.

Tohru stood uncertainly on the porch, her hands cupped around her mouth, and eyes wide. The fight couldn't end well, she knew it. As she watched her two friends fight, her heart sank, but there was nothing she could do, not with Akito watching.

Shigure, who was standing besides Tohru, frowned deeply. '_Yuki is not fighting as he normally does,'_ he observed quietly. And it was true; as the fight progressed it only became clearer that Kyo was making most of the offensive attacks. Yuki seemed reserved and not nearly reaching the level complexity he usually displayed so effortlessly.

Back down in the courtyard, Yuki barely dodged another one of Kyo's attacks. As the fight continued he was finding it harder to catch his breath. His body felt weak, like the wind was whipping out all of his energy. He struggled to maintain a sense of concentration, but his efforts proved futile. Jumping back from the flurry of Kyo's punches, he tried to pull in a deep breath; a slim gasp of air was all he could suck into his lungs.

Frightened that if the fight went any further he would suffer an asthma attack, Yuki countered aiming a punch at Kyo, but it lacked its usual luster. In a swirl of movement, Kyo caught Yuki's fist, brought his other arm on top of Yuki's outstretched arm, and brutally twisted it until he flipped over and came crashing to the ground. Kyo came stomping; quickly Yuki rolled out of the way and lifted himself back up, but he stumbled slightly when he pushed his weight on his twisted arm. Again, Kyo came agilely before Yuki could recover, and landed several more powerful punches.

Kyo's attacks were stronger and faster than ever before. He had never felt this…this powerful. It was if the positions had been switched, as he watched Yuki slow down and he himself speed up. More energy fueled Kyo, he attacked again. As light as a feather, he launched himself in the air, and brought his foot down on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki was able to just block it, but the blow left him staggering and the twisted arm he had thrown up in order to protect himself cracked under the sheer force of Kyo's kick. Kyo left no room for recovery. He flipped back, gathering momentum, and then as soon as the tips of his toes touched the earth, he thrust himself forward with inhuman speed. He was too fast for Yuki to block or avoid, and he knew it. His clenched fist made solid contact square in Yuki's gut, and Yuki let out a pathetic chocked wheeze before he stumbled several feet backwards.

Hatori looked alarmed from his spot on the porch. He shot out his hand, fingers outstretched, palm facing the fight below. All the fear he had trapped inside burst forward. "KYO! STOP!!"

It was too late, Kyo's fists were already flying, and in his rush he failed to hear anything outside the thumping noise his fists made every time they landed on Yuki's body. He was blinded to all other surroundings, focused only on his opponent and the high he felt with each fist contact he made. Kyo ruthlessly punched like he would a limp punching bag. His fists blurred in a movement of turbulent fury. The people on the porch could only watch in shock struck horror as every blow delivered landed somewhere on their silvered haired friend. Yuki crumpled before them, his body tossed and thrown with each punch. Kyo landed several more thunderous blows to his gut, and Yuki sank to his knees. Then, with the strength of the cat, Kyo pummeled him right solid in the face. Yuki's perfect nose cracked under the pressure, the blood burst forward, tainting Kyo's hand and spilling down Yuki's face. Yuki fell onto his back, his body hitting the delicate grass with a noticeable thud.

Everything fell still, Kyo's head stayed bowed; his arm still crossed his body from the release of the punch. Yuki's blood rolled down his fist, a small red drop clung to his middle knuckle, the wind blew it and shook it before it fell to the ground. Kyo exhaled.

_Akito whispered in Yuki's ear. "It will be painful, my mouse."_

Yuki lied stiff with pain on the soft green grass. The wind blew, and the leaves swirled over him, their mesmerizing colors blocking his vision. A steady series of coughs wracked his body and he was gasping for a breath. The deep scarlet blood from his nose flowed persistently down his face and into his open mouth. The coughs continued; he began spitting up more blood. His eyelids shut, and he tried to ignore the pain. His toes curled, he couldn't find a breath.

Time slowed, Kyo's eyes widened, his fists released, and his arms relaxed down at his sides. He was still breathing heavily, his shoulders rising up and down with each great gulp of air, and yet, he was shocked. I did it. That was his first thought. But the elated feeling he had hoped to feel was vacant, replaced with another emotion. His soul wrenched as he watched his enemy shudder with pain. The leaves whipped at his back now, smashing against him and moving on as they traveled fast with the gust of wind.

Yuki's eyes shot open, his entire body trembled. It was terrible to see, that rat suffering so greatly, and to hear his weak wheezes he made in rapid progression.

Tohru remembered to breath.

Her mouth was forming a small "o", and for a moment she was stuck, utterly and completely glued to the floor beneath her. Her eyes watered and yet she couldn't move, that is until she saw Yuki convulse with a second wave of coughs. She ripped herself out of her paralysis, and ran to Yuki, disregarding everything around her. Shigure and Hatori were steps behind her. They stopped feet away from Yuki's withering body. Hatori had prepared himself; if there need be any medical attention and immediately rushed to Yuki's side, pulling a cloth out of his pocket. Using it, he began to wipe off some of Yuki's blood. The nose kept bleeding, and Hatori's cloth was slowly becoming more and more saturated.

As Hatori worked, a sick feeling rose up in his stomach. He should have handled this situation more carefully. Now, because of his ignorance, Yuki was suffering. His hands shook, but finally he was able to diminish the bleeding. He shoved the tips of the cloth up Yuki's nose and snapped it back in place. Yuki didn't make a sound though, and Hatori might have noticed if he was in a better stated of mind. If Hatori wasn't so wracked with guilt, so consumed with only Yuki's broken nose, he may have noticed the draining of Yuki's skin color, of the faint blue tint that was clouding his lips. But Hatori didn't notice because all he saw was blood. The blood that tarnished his hands, that dripped on his jacket, that stained that perfect green earth. That is what Hatori saw, waves of it crashing down on him. Vomit rose up in his throat but he forced it down.

Tohru who had hesitated behind Hatori looked intently at only Yuki's beautiful violet eyes. She tried to make eye contact with him, but he was lost in another world. Those large irises were first darting around, looking for release from his hellish body, but as time passed, their frantic movement slowed and she watched as they found the sky and slowly glazed over. "Yuki?" she asked shakily, her voice almost as distant as his gaze.

"Yuki?" her quivering call was stronger, but still received no answer. She pushed past Hatori suddenly, who was now only wiping futilely at Yuki's bloody face with his stained red cloth, and she brought his head up onto the crook of her arm. Her fingers clung to the smoothness of his hair and she wrapped his body close to her. "Yuki?" it was her last desperate call, but there was no response. Yuki's breathing had seized a while back, and now only his lifeless eyes eerily gazed up at her, or rather through her and straight on to the heavens. Tohru's face tightened, and fat tears escaped the corners of her eyes. She shook him violently, but he did not awake, for this was the one sleep he would never wake up from.

Everyone watched as Tohru's tears poured out and her head fell desperately into the chest of her friend. Akito even looked mournful, but as the scene progressed, she stood up and sent a despairing glare towards Kyo. Kyo, who was standing impossibly rigid, found himself unable to rip away from Akito's gaze. "Welcome to the family, Kyo," she whispered disdainfully, her eyes conveying no amount of warmth.

Kyo started to shake, his horrified red eyes still locked on Akito's.

"I d-did'nt…"

"I di-dn't…"

But no other words escaped. This whole time he thought he could win approval by defeating Yuki. It was the only chance for him to finally be apart of the family, _his_ family. But now, he won, and he felt no warmth or love that he was desperately fighting for, only a deep panging feeling of shame, that filled him up and sucked any happiness that might have lived on within him. His eyes darted to Hatori and Shigure, but they gave him no offer of comfort. Finally he found himself looking at Yuki, and his stomach wretched. Trembling hands found his horror-struck face. _Oh god._

He was not just a monster.

_Oh god, I didn't mean to!_

He was a murderer.

_No! NO!_

And Yuki's blood ran down his hand.

Kyo ran.

Akito watched the cat retreat then walked inside, too sickened to watch any more. It was destiny, she couldn't it change no matter how much she had loved her dear rat, just as she couldn't change her destiny to die young, and live her whole life ill. It was how it had to be. That was how it was done. That was their fate! But even though she knew these words, an anger ripped through her heart. She grabbed the vase that was resting on a desk and chucked it mightily against the wall across from her. "SCREW FATE!" she screamed, smashing another item upon the floor. Her hands itched for something more to grab. She yanked on the curtains, scratched at the walls, hurled boxes, trays, plates from her lunch, glasses, anything, everything. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" Her cries rose above the destruction she was havocking across her room, but she had no idea who she was cursing. Was it destiny? Or maybe the cursed family she was locked into. She pulled her cabinet to the floor, where it landing with a resounding crash, the items in the drawers tumbling out from the force. She screamed as loud as her vocal cords would allow her, and ripped at the roots of her hair. Tears finally streaked there way down her pallid checks, and in a final act of frustration she used the last of her strength to push down the small bookcase at the edge of her bed, kicking books that hadn't fallen far enough away.

"Why are we bound to this destiny?" she heaved, exhaustion taking over. She snatched the book she had read the prophecy from, and shredded as many pages she could get a hand on, finally tossing it too across the room. Her eyes burned, and for a moment she held her face in her hands, feeling cold tears spill down her hands. Her sickly body wheezed in another shaky breath before she collapsed onto the bed behind her, sobs wracking her exceptionally thin frame. "Why him? Why? My poor Yuki."

Akito wept, but even over her heavy sobs, couldn't shut out Tohru's cries of sorrow.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

waiting-to-bloom

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

_-.-_

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed my story. I am personally surprised at myself, I am not one to write so much tragedy. Poor Yuki, I do really love him, really! _

_Anyway, the purpose was to show how realistically horrible it would be if Kyo were to actually, let's say, "beat Yuki." Because really, what does beating really mean? Till he falls down? Till you land a punch? When?! So, yeah, I might have taken it to the extreme, but that is what makes a story interesting. Am I right? REVIEWS are very, very appreciated, especially with this being my first story. If you liked it (I understand if you don't, it's not a very uplifting story…) or have comments/questions/flames (I guess.) let me know!_


End file.
